


slowly falling as the wind blows ●● w.jh + x.mh

by bxbatea_jin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Death, Demons, Fictional Religion & Theology, Implied Relationships, JunHao - Freeform, Kidnapping, Like so much, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Oneshot, Reincarnation, So so much angst, angel - Freeform, i'll try to not make it explicit though hehe, if you call that a happy ending, jun gets depressed and just wants to drink bleach, not explicit though, performance unit, seungcheol's god so enjoy that, slight jihan, sorry not sorry for making this mess, yanan is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxbatea_jin/pseuds/bxbatea_jin
Summary: ❝just hold on a little more...myungho please... i need you...my flower...❞in which two star-crossed lovers love story is put into an abrupt doom. or does it?
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 4





	slowly falling as the wind blows ●● w.jh + x.mh

**Author's Note:**

> *laughs in i love making my readers cry*
> 
> inspired by the minghao and jun scenes in fallin flower like omfg it's fucking ethereal kadsfkasdjkfksadf
> 
> don't read if you're sensitive to violence, graphic descriptions of blood or any of the content here i suggest you to leave. you have been warned.
> 
> keep in mind that this is a work of fiction and pure imagination. the characters here do not represent seventeen as a whole. this is pure fiction, do not take this literally.

it all happened too fast. myungho found himself being taken away by the demons of hell since myungho is the only angel that could walk in the dreams of mortals. this was a once in a lifetime ability so the demons decided to kidnap the angel and hold him captive with the intent to kill him slowly. myungho had to endure horrific methods.

he doesn't know how long he has been in this literal hellhole. he lost count of how many days, weeks and months he's been here. he misses heaven. he misses home. he misses the warm fireplaces he cuddles up in front in junhwi's arms.

_junhwi..._

he misses him. his warm arms wrapping around his waist, his warm, feathery wings shielding the both of them from the cool autumn breeze as they're sitting in the fields in each other arms. 

"junhwi... please come quickly... i don't think i can take this anymore..." myungho whispered out, his desperate plea silent and unheard. the only thing keeping him warm is his white wings, covering his shivering, petite body. 

* * *

junhwi stormed through the double doors of the high office of heaven. 

"seungcheol! what the hell is taking so long?" seungcheol looked up from his desk to see an enranged junhwi. he was fuming, his aura was about as red as his bright red hair. seungcheol sighed at the younger male, his humungous wings fluttering with a mix of anxiety and impatience. 

"look junhwi, sometimes some missions take long, okay?" junhwi lets out an animalistic-like growl that seungcheol didn't know that the younger was capable of doing. despite being the main, high god of heaven, the big boss mind you, he gets scared shitless of junhwi at times. it really surprised seungcheol on how a teenage angel could make him squeak in fear and run off finding for his mother. 

maybe it's the intimidating aura he gave off? 

maybe it's the way his amber eyes glowered at him, glinting with a monstrous fire in them? 

maybe it's the way his wings were out, slightly fluttering every second but despite the gentleness in each flutter, it blows an almost strong gust of wind? 

seungcheol isn't sure but he has to admit, junhwi's mighty scary when he's worried. 

_especially if it comes with his precious myungho._

_myungho... right... that's why junhwi's so worked up..._

"make those god damn mission a little faster! huh?" seungcheol was too startled to scold junhwi on the way he used his title in a sentence. seungcheol flinched when junhwi banged his fist onto the desk, causing the items on there to jolt at the sudden burst of strength the red-haired angel managed to muster up during his rant. 

"junhwi, i know you're upset but please calm down. many of our guard angels had died while trying to get to him." however, seungcheol's reasoning fell upon deaf ears. junhwi just stormed out of the big double doors. 

dammit junhwi... you're gonna kill yourself was what seungcheol thought to himself. he found himself chasing the reckless teenage angel... 

but he was long gone. nowhere to be found. 

"joshua! jeonghan! c'mere! it's important!" the two men that seungcheol called out for whipped their heads at seungcheol's direction. they hovered their way over to the older male, who was panting heavily since chasing after flying angels is basically a cardio workout. 

"cheol, what is it?" a gentle, soft-looking male with blond hair asked seungcheol. the latter just looked up and points a shaky finger at the direction junhwi went off to. 

"j-jeonghan... it's j-junhwi..." the other male, joshua, furrowed his eyebrows into a concerned frown. 

"it's about myungho, isn't it?" seungcheol nodded his head, answering joshua's theories. 

seungcheol sighed once more, he didn't want to do this. 

_but he has to..._

"go after junhwi and make sure he's safe. guard him." joshua and jeonghan nodded their heads at seungcheol's orders before flying off. 

* * *

junhwi managed to get to the hell portal (after bypassing the portal guards, chan and soonyoung, which he believes to be flimsy at their job). he managed to fight his way through the castle, reaching for the dungeons with one goal in mind. 

_that was to get myungho out of that hell._

there was a murderous look in his amber eyes. they were no longer a bright, cheery look that was wild with abandon. his red hair was sleeked with grime, dirt and dust and his immaculate white clothes were ripped, claws from demons slashed through the silk, revealing wounds that oozed with blood. his wings were dripping with blood, turning black by the minute... 

_meaning he's slowly descending into evil._

if he doesn't do anything about it, he'll turn into a dark angel. 

junhwi walked down the dungeon hallways, his eyes scanning for any signs of myungho anywhere. 

"j-junhwi?" 

junhwi's ears perked up to the familiar lilt of myungho's honey-like voice. the angel fluttered his wings and made his way to the source of the sound, only to regret it. 

before he knew it, he was hit on the head and knocked out. 

* * *

"oh my god-" 

"language." joshua sternly says to jeonghan, who blushes in embarrassment and looks away "i'm kidding hannie, you can do whatever you want." 

jeonghan chortles lightly as he hovered around the scene. 

"what the fuck made him this worked up?" jeonghan asked as he settles himself onto the ground. he kneels down onto the body of a demon before letting his fingers touch the crimson, pungent puddle to examine it "it looks fresh... i don't think he's got here that long ago." 

joshua nods and gestures to a pathway of blood, leading to the dungeons. 

* * *

junhwi groaned before slowly waking up. he regretted waking up. his head was killing him. the pain was seething and pounding on his head. the male puts a hand to his head before feeling some gooey substance coming out of an opening from his forehead. 

"j-junhwi!" junhwi snapped his head up to see myungho in a chokehold by the devil himself... 

yoongi. 

"hm, you came to save your lover, right?" yoongi said in a taunting voice, bringing iron up to myungho's wings. the latter trembled as a demon flew down by his side, holding an iron chain. 

"LET HIM GO! TAKE ME INSTEAD!" junhwi screamed out. myungho, on the other hand, shook his head, refusing to allow them to take his lover. 

the older of the two angels got up and was about to fly his way over to his lover, only to realise that his left-wing is broken, leaving junhwi no choice but to run, which he did. 

at that moment junhwi was knocked over to the side by another demon, who held him down with ropes. 

"thank you, jackson." yoongi said to the demon that was holding down junhwi. yoongi turned to the demon who was holding the iron chain "now do your thing, taehyung." 

junhwi felt his throat close up and clog his windpipe as he saw the demon - taehyung - wrap the iron chain around myungho's wings. 

at that moment myungho's wings turned into nothing but dust, wasting away as it broke off his lithe body, bit by bit. 

junhwi felt like dying as soon myungho lets out a shaky, pained scream escape his lips as yoongi and taehyung stepped away from his body. 

junhwi felt like dying as soon myungho's body hits the cold ground beneath him, too tired and limp to move. 

junhwi felt like dying as soon he saw myungho's back start to bloom a crimson poppy, making his breathing ragged and become one with the wind. 

"let's go, boys-" at that moment, a pair of spears shot at jackson and taehyung, making them dissipate into nothing but black smoke which fades into nothing. 

"holy shit, hwi..." junhwi looked up to see joshua and jeonghan. all the younger angel could do is let out a choked sob as he crawled his way over to myungho's shivering body. he pulled the petite body towards him, tears falling as he saw myungho struggling to breath, choking out sobs that are partially getting clogged up in his throat. 

"just hold on a little more... myungho please... i need you... my flower..." however, junhwi's prayers and cries for the petite male to hang onto life, even though he knows very well that it's futile and absurd since an angel cannot survive with their wings. 

the feeling of the younger's body finally going limp and cold, his brown eyes glazed over with lifelessness made junhwi go ballistic, screaming and crying out painful sobs for myungho to come back to him. 

"what a shame. heaven just lost it's most important angel." yoongi said as he appeared behind junhwi. before anyone can do anything, junhwi screamed out in pain as he felt a burning sensation surge through his wings, or what was his wings. the male lets out a groan in pain as yoongi unwraps the iron chain from around his wings, which were nothing but charcoal black that was crumbling apart into nothing but ash and dust. 

"you're a fucking psychopath! you know that yoongi!" yoongi shrugged his shoulders apathetically at jeonghan's outburst. 

"oh, what a shame. heaven just lost two of their angels. not that i care." jeonghan was about to toss his spear at yoongi but before he got the chance, yoongi dissolved himself into nothing but black smoke "see you never, you puny angels!" 

joshua heard a choke from junhwi coming from his right. the gentle angel turned around and walked to junhwi, who was holding myungho's dead body close to his chest, the heart inside there slowly becoming weaker and weaker by the second, the heartbeats becoming nothing but quiet murmurs barely vibrating against his chest. 

"i-i guess t-this means i-i can b-be with him f-forever..." junhwi said with a cynical smile decorating his face as he brushes myungho's fringe aside to see his lifeless eyes. even in death, he looked so delicate and gentle to him "goodbye m-my friends..." 

at that moment junhwi joined his lover in death. 

* * *

"this is gonna be a lot of fucking paperwork..." was what seungcheol said once he received the news of junhwi and myungho's passing. he sighed once more, allowing his hand to run through his golden locks before gripping them so hard that they could've fallen out. 

"my lord, don't you have any compassion for their deaths? for all we know, myungho was one of a kind!" seungcheol looked up at jeonghan, sighing. 

"i do care. i'm just so... lost." jeonghan dipped his head in understanding at seungcheol's explanation. 

"i understand. i shall be dismissed, my lord." and at that moment, jeonghan hovered his way out of the high office, closing the door shut behind him. 

seungcheol sat there, holding his head in his hands, lost and confused. frustration to add to the negativity that was brewing up in him. he doesn't know what to do, those two angels were one of the best he had, especially myungho, being able to walk in the dreams of the mortals. 

plus, heaven isn't the same without them. 

_unless..._

seungcheol looked up from his desk, sighing for the nth time today. what he's about to do is absolutely stupid and ridiculous on all levels. whatever. it's worth a shot besides, seungcheol hasn't done this in such a while. 

"yan an!" seungcheol called out, his voice echoing around the high office. after a while, a tall, gentle, pink-haired boy with a scared look on his face entered the high office, clutching his gentle fingers onto the golden carved doors "get the souls. you know which one. make sure not to mess up." 

the boy - yan an - bowed his head shakily before exiting out of the high office, hurrying off to do what seungcheol told him to do. 

* * *

(a few years later...) 

a boy with bright, vermillion hair walked through the crowded hallways of his high school. he was desperately trying to find his physics class but the school is basically fucking massive. he has no fucking clue on where to go. 

"u-um, e-excuse me?" he asked a few random strangers, asking them for direction. all of them either scoffed or just outright ignored him, too worried about going to their destination first other than helping some helpless guy who's lost and possibly late to class. 

"sorry!" junhui looked down to see a lithe, petite boy on the floor, looking up at him with wide eyes through his brown, fluffy hair. 

"it's okay," junhui said as he held out his hand for the boy. the latter gladly accepted and with junhui's help he was up on his feet again "what's your name?" 

the boy flashed a smile at the boy, holding out his hand for junhui to shake, "xu minghao." 

junhui felt a weird pang on his chest. a sense of familiarity, fondness and... love..? 

"i'm wen junhui..." junhui replied back, accepting minghao's handshake. 

"well, i have art class, see you around, junhui!" minghao called out to him, turning his back to leave. 

at that moment, junhui felt a sudden burst of protectiveness over him, like he didn't want the boy to leave. why? why does he feel like this? he's only going to his art class! it's not like he'll die or something. 

_it hurts to think about the boy dying._

"g-go out with me!" junhui called out to minghao, who turned around, surprised. the both of them were already eight feet apart "g-go out with m-me... t-this weekend..." 

though shocked, minghao allowed a small smile to dance on his lips followed by a nod, "sure. at the local park?" 

a simple nod and hum for agreement was what it took for minghao to exchange numbers with junhui before darting off to his art class. junhui sighed and looked down at the contact name he saved minghao under. 

**flower 🌸**

junhui tried to ignore the aching feeling in his heart when he read the simple word. it was stupid. he doesn't know why. 

"moon junhwi!" junhui looked up at the sound of his korean name being yelled at him "where were you?" 

junhui blinked his eyes in surprise to see his physics teacher, mr kim heading towards him with long strides. 

"s-sorry, i was l-lost." junhui explained as mr kim rubbed the bridge of this nose in annoyance. 

"well class already started, young man. come along now." junhui nodded and followed his physics teacher to his physics class. junhui looked over his shoulder to see the spot he and minghao met each other, already longing for the boy. 

longing. 

**Author's Note:**

> so... a few explanations
> 
> 1) when an angel's wings touches iron, their wings start to burn off, which will ultimately kill them
> 
> 2) yes, seungcheol did make reincarnations of junhwi and myungho to live together in the mortal world, under the names of wen junhui and xu minghao.
> 
> 3) this is hinted at with junhui's korean name that mr kim referred to him by, moon junhwi
> 
> 4) it's up to you to interpret how this story ends, it doesn't have to continue nor end. it's up to your imagination on how this story ends.


End file.
